Broken, Bruised, and Burnt
by Brooke-a-very-Darren-Criss-fan
Summary: Kurt Is annoyed. Why hasn't Blaine called or visited in a month? What had he done wrong? How had he messed up? What kurt doesn't know is that something even worse than the cold shoulder is actually going on. Will Blaine escape his ruthless father to kurt's loving arms? Or hide from those that love him the most? WARNING: Strong language and Possible triggers. *One shot*


Blaine lay down gently but still flinched away from the cold sheets when they made contact with his bruised and broken skin. The deafening shatter of a glass bottle colliding with something across the room downstairs made him jump about a foot in the air and whimper like a loveless abused puppy. When you think of it, he practically was loveless. His older brother, the only one in his family that accepted him, was away at college and only came to visit once or twice a year. His mother and father divorced years before he had come out of the "closet." The only people who really did love him or show him any form of affection were the warblers and Kurt. However, Kurt was becoming annoyed. Ever since their date a few weeks back, Blaine had made several excuses to refrain from seeing Kurt like this. He could not see Kurt not looking so beat up and weak. He had swollen cheeks and ugly scars and burns littering his skin like the trash his family thought him to be. His eyes fluttered closed and he managed at painful smile at the memory of Kurt, his Kurt, the one that loved him for him. He knew deep in the back of his mind that Kurt was beyond furious, self-conscious, and worried but he could not stand the thought of Kurt laughing at him for being so pathetic. He would heal and then he would take Kurt out somewhere fabulous. As he mentally planned the extravagant date, his blackberry startled him out of his thoughts.

A picture of Kurt, his head thrown back and laughing, lit up the screen. Said person threatened to break Blaine's phone if he did not erase it but Blaine knew Kurt secretly loved it. He answered the violently vibrating phone instinctively.

"H-Hey...," Blaine said voice hoarse from crying just moments ago.

"Hi Blaine," came Kurt's biting remark.

"You sound upset," Blaine whispered softly into the phone.

"Oh no I'm fine," Kurt said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "I just haven't seen my "boyfriend" in weeks. He has been ignoring me since our date LAST month. Did I do something wrong Blaine? Did I make you uncomfortable? Upset?" Kurt hissed.

"I've just been busy…," Blaine squeaked. He sat up against the headboard and wrapped his free arm around his battered knees that were huddled up against his aching chest.

"I'm sure you have," Kurt sighed audibly then continued, "just…Listen I cannot do this Blaine if you aren't going to be there or at least try to make an effort then I'm done."

"Kurt please don…"

"Be at the coffee shop tomorrow at three if you aren't there then forget it," Before Blaine could reply the line went dead. He let out a shaky breathe and dropped the device onto the duvet.

He stood up and checked the clock. It blinked nine thirty but he was already exhausted, emotionally and physically. He entered the bathroom and impulsively shut and locked the door. He peeled his clothes off into the hamper and eyed his torso critically in the full body mirror. Fresh scars raised and red stretched across his bare chest. He brought his hand up to trace with a butterfly touch, the word carved there "Fag."

_All you are is a fucking fag_ his mind echoed and made him shiver; recalling the day his father had done it. His eyes were darker than usual; he had a small wall built around himself. His usual warm liquid honey eyes grew harder as he blocked out his father's actions. He felt useless and worthless with a small sick feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that Kurt could do better. No one would want his torn up body, he was damaged and scarred inside and out. He smiled despite himself his perfect Kurt loved him, the only one who truly ever had. He constantly felt himself swimming in Kurt's sea blue/green eyes but he never felt lost he felt safe and like he knew where he was going. However, what he loved the most was that Kurt thought of Blaine as if he were his whole world. When Kurt looked at him, as cliché as it sounded, it seemed as if his heart always stopped. A sudden realization hit him, if he did not show up tomorrow it would be all over. He would lose the best thing that ever happened to him. He turned around and wiped away the previously unnoticed white-hot tears off his chin and cheeks. Blaine stepped into the shower and rested his forehead against the cool glass shower wall. His eyes falling shut and images flew past them. As the scalding water cascaded down his back and steam fogged up the glass. The event that occurred last month and repeated through the past few weeks replayed vividly.

* * *

><p>He felt as if he was flying when he opened the door after dropping Kurt off after there (amazing) date.<p>

But that feeling was instantly replaced with terror when he stepped into the eerily silent house, the liquor cabinet wide open.

"Dad?" Blaine stuttered out quietly.

"You're late," A gruff voice slurred behind him.

"I uh had to um take Kurt home," He said eyeing his dad nervously.

"Little homos go out tonight?" he cooed with a sneer.

Blaine set his jaw and stared the man in the eye "The whole 'disgusting fag' thing is getting old."

"Who do you think you are talking back to me you little fucking cock sucker?" The taller man spat hooking his arm to the right, into Blaine's left eye. Blaine starred at him in shock from the impact and the fact that his father never hit him in the face (only because everyone would see the bruises and cigar burns blooming). The man laughed and pushed him to the ground. "Such a fucking waste of my time you disgusting pussy."

Blaine knew better then to be around his father when he was drunk or high but he wanted to man up and prove that he was not a dainty little girl. Obviously, he was wrong he thought as he pushed himself off the floor and pushed his father back. "D-don't touch me." He muttered, backing away quickly.

"We didn't do anything wrong…" he added looking for an escape.

His father laughed, the sickening ring filed with venom echoing throughout the house just seconds before his head was smashed against the dirty white walls and all color was sucked from his sight.

* * *

><p>Blaine shuddered his eyes snapping open and then focusing on washing his unruly curls. He quickly washed his body before stepping out and wrapping his shivering body in a fluffy blue towel. The tiles squeaked under his wet feet as he got dressed and opened the bathroom door. He curled up under his covers smiling when he checked his phone<p>

: Goodnight Blaine *lessthanthree* ~Kurt:

Blaine shut his eyes and quickly fell into a fitful sleep.

When he awoke, late that morning he walked into the kitchen sleepily where his father sat reading the morning paper.

"D-Dad? Can I go out today?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Are you going to see that little twink of yours?"

"He isn't a T-twink." Blaine said defensively.

"Ahhh so you did plan on going to visit your fairy."

"I uh yeah." Blaine whispered, wincing because he knew he was defeated.

"Then no I don't want you hanging around that stupid prick your catching its disease."

Blaine scoffed "I-I t isn't a disease and even if it was I already have it."

"I'm so sick of your fucking shit! Get out!"

"Where do I go?"

"The hell do I care, fag."

As Blaine walked past his father, the older man's foot slipped from under the table right into his path. He tripped ungracefully and slammed head first into a chair leg. He scrambled to his feet and ran out the door and down the street before he finally slowed to a walk and massaged his aching temples. It took an hour to drive from his house to Kurt's and he didn't have a phone to get a ride so he held out his thumb and walked with his head down. About forty-five minutes later, though it felt like hours, a car slowed down beside him and rolled down its window. A beautiful women with long straight brown hair who looked to be about twenty-five looked at him, "Hitching?" she asked with a sweet southern accent.

Blaine nodded and looked at her hopefully. "Where ya headed?" she asked with a small smile

"West side of lima." He answered quickly. She jerked her head to the passenger side and settled back into her seat. Blaine hurried into the car.

"So you's a run away?" she said eyeing his bruises. Blaine shook his head and kept his eyes on his lap.

After a few minutes of driving quickly down the roads she sighed "thrown oouut?" she drawled thickly.

"yeah." Blaine mumbled

She nodded "let me guess headed to you boy's house?"

"How did you..? Never mind I asked for a ride not an interrogation." Blaine said then stiffened afraid of being kicked out of the car for being rude.

"Sorry 'bout that sweat pea juss trying to start some chit-chat." She said offering a sad smile.

As Blaine directed her quietly he mumbled a small "sorry." And a "yeah."

She nodded solemnly keeping her eyes on the road. "Same with my sister it's hard being different."

A few minutes later Blaine pointed to the house and she stopped the car, "good luck."

"Thanks… a lot," Blaine whispered with a soft smile and gave her a quick hug before getting out of the car and walking up to the door.

When she was out of site, Blaine knocked on the door keeping his eyes on the ground to keep his bruises out of view.

The door opened seconds later revealing Kurt all dressed up and his hair done, obviously ready to go the coffee shop.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked slowly. Blaine looked up at him and he saw Kurt gasp.

"What happened?" Kurt whispered pulling him inside.

Blaine squirmed under Kurt's critical eyes as they ran over his body, probably thinking about how disgusting he looked.

"Who did this to you?" Kurt asked, stroking Blaine's face softly.

"I-I… my dad wouldn't let me come see you after o-our date and I just…didn't want you to see me like…"

"Shhh its okay come let's go down to my room okay?"

Blaine nodded numbly before sluggishly moving down the stairs behind Kurt and then laying down beside him on his bed.

"He was angry when I told him we were together. He shouted and he h-hit me." Blaine let out a small whimper and Kurt wrapped an arm around him protectively.

"It's alright, love." Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded and continued, "I thought it was over but it got worse and worse, I didn't want you to see me like this all disgusting and..."

"No, no, no, you are so beautiful Blaine okay and don't you ever, ever think that about yourself."

Blaine sighed softly and relaxed into Kurt's hold. "You haven't seen it all." Blaine whispered.

"Do you… do you want to show me?" Kurt asked rubbing Blaine's arm soothingly.

"Yeah okay." Blaine said standing up and facing away from Kurt. He trusted Kurt with anything, if it were anyone else he'd tell them to fuck off. But he was still nervous this was the first time they had seen each other in a while and he knew it was a big bump in their relationship, they could get over it no doubt, but it was a problem nonetheless.

He gently pulled off his shirt and turned around. His eyes squeezed shut.

The bed creaked and his eyes eased up a bit to see Kurt walking over.

"I'll be right back." Kurt whispered before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Probably going to vomit from the sight of me." He thought to himself bitterly as he stood in the middle of the room helplessly.

Kurt came back with a green cloth covered in white gel. "This will have to work until we get you to the hospital is that okay?" he asked cautiously. Blaine nodded dumbly and Kurt dragged the cloth carefully over the skin. Blaine flinched and winced a few times but Kurt soothed him gently. "Don't you ever think you are disgusting or that you can't tell me something. I love you and the sooner you tell me the easier it gets." Kurt whispered tenderly and kissed his cheek.

"Will you…Will you sing to me?" Blaine asked pleadingly.

"_**Look at the stars,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>and everything you do,  
>Yeah, they were all yellow," <strong>_Kurt sang Blaine's favorite song gently as he finished mending the skin._**  
><strong>_

"_**I came along,  
>I wrote a song for you,<br>and all the things you do,**__**And it was called "Yellow"**_Kurt knew this would take a LONG time to fix but Blaine was more than worth it.

_**"So then, I took my turn,  
>Oh what a thing to have done,<br>and it was all "Yellow." **_Just the next day Blaine was taken to the hospital.

_**"Your skin,  
>Oh yeah your skin and bones,<br>Turn into something beautiful,  
>You know, you know I love you so,<br>You know I love you so." **_His father was taken to court and immediately sent to prison._**  
><strong>_

"_**I swam across;  
>I jumped across for you,<br>Oh what a thing to do.  
>Cos you were all "Yellow" <strong>_His mother got custody and he moved to Lima to live with her.

_**I drew a line,  
>I drew a line for you,<br>oh what a thing to do,  
>and it was all "Yellow." <strong>_Kurt and Blaine were now closer then ever, his mom was the one of the greatest woman he had ever met, and the therapy was working great.

_**Your skin,  
>Oh yeah your skin and bones,<br>Turn into something beautiful,  
>And you know,<br>For you I'd bleed myself dry,  
>For you I'd bleed myself dry.<br>It is true,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>Look how they shine for you,  
>Look how they shine for,<br>Look how they shine for you,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>Look how they shine.  
>Look at the stars,<strong>_

_**Look how they shine for you,**_

_**And all the things that you do. **_

Ten years later they were married and thinking about starting a family. Burt, Carol, and Blaine's mother Joyce were great friends and were visited every other month by their beloved children who lived successfully in their dream home not too far away.

* * *

><p>A.N: As you can see I made a few changes I felt fit the story better. In addition, gave it more of an ending I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading please leave a favorite and review if you like(: That beautiful song is actually my favorite song Yellow ~Coldplay. I thought it really showed Kurt's dedication and how beautiful he thought Blaine was. Please check it out!<p> 


End file.
